1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a solid-state image pickup device having a pixel portion composed of a plurality of light receiving areas, and having transistors used commonly to the light receiving areas, and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple pixel promotion in which a pixel is shrunk to increase the number of pixels within the same image area may be required for a solid-state image pickup device typified by a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. However, an absolute amount of energy made incident to a single pixel is reduced to deteriorate a sensitivity along with the multiple pixel promotion. This, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-173634. In addition, the deterioration of the sensitivity depends on wavelengths. Therefore, the deterioration of the sensitivity appears in the form of output differences among a Red(R) pixel, a Green(G) pixel, and a Blue(B) pixel when primary color filters are used, and in the form of output differences among a yellow pixel, a cyan pixel, a magenta pixel, and a green pixel when complementary color filters are used. Such output differences cause disruption of a color balance.